Missing
by EvanescenceChick19
Summary: Just what the title says, not very good at this.


_**Missing**_

_**Kenduwall Duquesne was on his way home after a big case at the court house. When he gets there he sees his door open, and he walks in. Once he gets to the phone to call the police he was hit on the back of his head, and fell to the floor. He was laying there unconscious when three men picked him up and put him in the back of a van.**_

_**At CSI headquarters Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko where in the lay out room working on a case when Calleighs' phone rang.**_

"_**Hello"**_

_**[A voice mumbling on the other end of the phone**_

"_**Who is this" Calleigh said in a panicked voice.**_

_**[The phone went dead**_

_**When the phone went dead Calleigh dropped her phone and started to loose her balance, but Eric caught her before she hit the floor.**_

"_**Calleigh?" Eric kept saying with concern.**_

_**Calleigh had fainted because of what the man said on the phone. When she came around all she could do was cry, and Eric just kept holding her in his arms while he dialed a number.**_

"_**Horatio"**_

"_**Yeah H I need you to get to the lay out room quick!"**_

"_**What do you got Eric?"**_

"_**It's not about the case. Something's wrong with Calleigh."**_

"_**I'm on my way."**_

_**Just as he hung up the phone Alex was walking into the room with the autopsy report.**_

"_**Eric what happened? What's wrong with Calleigh?"**_

"_**I don't know she won't say anything so I called Horatio and told to come here, I'm hoping he can get her to tell him."**_

_**20 minutes later Horatio walks in to the room to find Eric holding a teary eyed Calleigh.**_

"_**Eric give me a minute alone with her."**_

"_**Okay H."**_

"_**Calleigh look at me." Horatio said.**_

_**Calleigh lifted her head up until her eyes meet his.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**They took him." She said with a sobbing voice.**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**My dad, they took him and they said that they want to meet with me tomorrow morning."**_

"_**Did they say where?"**_

"_**They'll call an hour before I need to meet them."**_

"_**Okay I'm going to take Eric and Ryan to your dads place and look around."**_

"_**What should I do?"**_

"_**Stay here and wait for the call. I will have Alex stay with you."**_

"_**Okay um anything else?"**_

"_**Yeah I'm going to put a trace on your phone okay."**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**If you need me…"**_

"_**I know call your cell."**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**Before he left the room he gave Calleigh a hug and told her they will find her father.**_

"_**Eric get Ryan and meet at Calleigh's dad's house."**_

"_**Okay H."**_

_**At Kenduwall Duquesne house Horatio, Eric, and Ryan were going through the house for any sign of struggle.**_

"_**H it looks like the door was jimmied."**_

"_**Any prints?"**_

"_**Smudges."**_

"_**Hey I got footprint in the bushes." Ryan said.**_

"_**Let's get back to lab and run it."**_

_**Back at the lab Alex was sitting with Calleigh who hasn't said a word since Horatio talked to her and left.**_

"_**Calleigh what happened?"**_

_**Calleigh stayed quiet until Alex asked her a second time.**_

"_**Calleigh please tell me what happened."**_

"_**They took my father Alex."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**I don't know, the voice sounded familiar but I can't put a name or a face to it."**_

"_**What do they want?"**_

"_**They want to meet with me tomorrow."**_

"_**You can't go it's probably a trap."**_

"_**That's a risk I am willing to take because I am not going to lose my father."**_

"_**Do you have to go alone?"**_

"_**They didn't say."**_

"_**Then I am going with you."**_

"_**Alex no because if they start shooting you might get killed and I don't think I could bare to lose you when your husband and two beautiful kids need you alive, not dead."**_

"_**Okay but at least take Eric."**_

"_**Why Eric?"**_

"_**Because he loves you so much and if you look at the way his face lights up every time you walk into the room then you'll see it." **_

"_**How come he hasn't said anything to me?"**_

"_**Ever since Hagen died he thought that the least you needed was somebody asking you out."**_

"_**And how do you know this?"**_

"_**He told me."**_

"_**I guess I'll talk to him when he gets back."**_

"_**I think that is a good idea."**_

"_**Thank you Alex."**_

"_**I don't know for what but your welcome."**_

_**Eric was in the lay out room when Calleigh walked in.**_

"_**Hey how are you felling?"**_

"_**I will be a lot better when I get my dad back."**_

"_**We'll get him back Calleigh."**_

"_**I hope so, hey Eric can I talk to you when you are done with Horatio and all this in the lay out room."**_

"_**Yeah sure."**_

"_**Thanks I'll be at my house waiting for them to call."**_

"_**Okay I'll see you in a while."**_

"_**Okay bye."**_

"_**Bye."**_

_**After the meeting with Horatio and Ryan Eric made his way over to Calleigh's house. Calleigh heard a knock on the door and opened it.**_

"_**Hey Eric come on in."**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**Thank you for coming."**_

"_**No problem."**_

"_**I just wanted to talk to you about something important."**_

"_**Like what?"**_

"_**Like what you told Alex."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Alex told me that you told her about how you really feel about me."**_

"_**Oh that conversation."**_

"_**Yeah, but what I want to know is why didn't you tell me?"**_

"_**I thought you were still in love with Hagan even after he died."**_

"_**I broke it off with Hagan when we were working the case with the two dead club owner's."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because he didn't want to look at evidence and he was calling my father an alcoholic."**_

"_**But what about Agent Elliot?"**_

"_**He was engaged and forgot to tell me."**_

"_**And there weren't any more."**_

"_**Well there is this handsome guy that I've known for six years and he loves to go scuba diving and he makes great Café Cubana."**_

"_**Really, where can I find this guy so I can get some tips from him?"**_

"_**He is sitting right in front me."**_

"_**Well I meet this beautiful blond woman with the most amazing green eyes and a southern accent."**_

"_**May I ask what her name is and where I can find her?"**_

"_**Her name is Calleigh Duquesne and she is sitting right in front of me."**_

_**Inches from each other their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Just as they broke apart the phone rang.**_

"_**Hello."**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**I will be there."**_

_**When she hung up the phone she looked at Eric with watery eyes.**_

"_**What did they say?"**_

"_**They said that they wanted to trade. My father for me."**_

"_**You can't do that Calleigh."**_

"_**Eric he's my father."**_

"_**Yes but I don't want to lose you."**_

"_**You won't lose me."**_

"_**Then I'm going with you."**_

"_**No they might kill you."**_

"_**They might kill you."**_

"_**I can take care of my self I promise."**_

"_**I'm still coming and you can't talk me out of this."**_

"_**Okay but stay low, I don't want anyone hurt." **_

"_**Okay let me call Horatio and tell them where we will be."**_

"_**Okay, but as soon as they got me I want you to get my father out of there okay."**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**Back at the lab Horatio picked up his ringing phone.**_

"_**Horatio."**_

"_**H its Eric."**_

"_**Eric where are you?"**_

"_**I'm at Calleighs she got a call and we are on our way to meet them."**_

"_**Anything else?"**_

"_**They want a trade."**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**They want Calleigh for her father."**_

"_**Tell her not to do anything."**_

"_**Its to late H I already tried to talk her out of it but she wont listen."**_

"_**Alright, tell her not to do anything until we get there."**_

"_**They said no cops or else they will kill her father."**_

"_**Alright put a tracker on Calleigh and then do the switch and then call me right away."**_

"_**You got it H."**_

_**At the meeting place Calleigh and Eric wait for the other car to arrive.**_

"_**Okay when we trade you get my dad out of here as quick as you can."**_

"_**What about you?"**_

"_**Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."**_

"_**Okay but I want to ask you a question."**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**I love you with all my heart you know that right?"**_

"_**Yes, and I love you with all my heart."**_

"_**Then will you marry me, because I when I do get you back I want to spend the rest of my life with you."**_

_**Calleigh smiles and get ready to answer the question, but then another car pulls up and stops in front of them. A man gets out of the car. **_

"_**Who is he?"**_

"_**He is here to take my father to the hospital."**_

"_**Where are the others?"**_

"_**There are no others."**_

"_**Good here is your father."**_

"_**And here I am."**_

"_**I see, now get over here."**_

"_**Let my father go first."**_

"_**Alright, let him go."**_

_**As Calleighs father walks towards them Calleigh and Eric help him in the car.**_

"_**Okay be careful please."**_

"_**Always."**_

_**Before she leaves she shares a kiss with him.**_

"_**I love you so much."**_

"_**I love you too."**_

_**After that she walks to the other man who put her in the back of the car and drove off. Eric drove Mr. Duquesne to the hospital and called Horatio. **_

"_**Horatio"**_

"_**H it's done."**_

"_**Okay and she put the tracer somewhere where they can't find it?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Okay I'll have Tyler start the trace."**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**At a warehouse in the glades Calleigh woke up tied to a chair while she was looking a round a wave of pain hit her in the back of her head.**_

"_**Where am I?"**_

"_**Somewhere in the glades."**_

"_**What do you want with me?"**_

"_**I want my brother out of jail."**_

"_**And what does that have to do with me?"**_

"_**Because you put him there."**_

"_**Well I put a lot of people there."**_

"_**Hank didn't disserve the death penalty."**_

"_**He killed a lot of people including the prosecutor in his case."**_

"_**He had no choice."**_

"_**That's just it he had two choices but he took the one that landed him in jail."**_

"_**You little Bch."**_

_**The last thing she saw was his hand rising to hit her with the butt of the gun.**_

_**In the hummer Horatio, Ryan, and Eric following the signal that the tracer was sending. Soon they pulled up to a warehouse and Horatio told the cop cars to turn off the sirens.**_

"_**Alright let's get in find her and get her out."**_

"_**Horatio I want to go in with them."**_

"_**Alright Eric."**_

_**The men where talking in a separate room when they heard the doors bust open and they where surrounded by cops. Eric runs in the room and runs towards Calleigh who is unconscious.**_

"_**We need a medic!"**_

_**At the hospital Calleigh says bye to Horatio, Alex, Ryan, and her father. After they leave a couple minuets Eric walked in and went over to the bed.**_

"_**Hey, how are you feeling?"**_

"_**A lot better now that you're here."**_

"_**I thought I lost you."**_

"_**I told you that you would never lose me."**_

"_**You know you never answered my question."**_

"_**Which question?"**_

"_**Will you marry me?"**_

"_**I believe I did answer you just didn't hear me."**_

"_**What was your answer?"**_

"_**Come here."**_

_**When he got closer her lips brush over his and they shared a long passionate kiss. When they broke apart they both where gasping for air.**_

"_**Wow."**_

"_**So does that answer your question?"**_

"_**Yes, but I'd rather hear you say it."**_

"_**Okay, Yes."**_

"_**Well that's good to know."**_

_**After that they got married in June and they had two kids and live a happy life from then on.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
